<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Alone with You by NoraShizaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571200">All Alone with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraShizaya/pseuds/NoraShizaya'>NoraShizaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Demons, Drama &amp; Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Some Humor, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraShizaya/pseuds/NoraShizaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is known as one of Demon Lord son, he were strong and smart, many demons believe he deserve to be the next Demon Lord</p><p>But, something happened and resulted him  to get expelled from his Kingdom by his own father. When he leave, Shizuo swore that he would stop his Father.</p><p>After his exile, he life alone in Forest of Death for two hundred years until one day, he met with a mysterious boy. Later, he found out that the boy is the one who in the prophecy, the one who will bring down the Demon Lord and his Child</p><p>Instead bring the boy to his father, Shizuo decide to help him.</p><p>Together their began their journey to obtain a power to take down the Demon Lord</p><p>Will they success? But what would happen when Shizuo end up falling in love with the boy? Will they get their happy ending?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Alone with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! NoraShizaya here!</p><p>I have new story for you all!</p><p>Well, i didn't felt satisfy about this chapter. I feel like there's something missing but i can't rewrite it because i'm afraid i'll just change the whole storyline all over again</p><p>So, i decide to just let it go but for the next chapter i'll make sure it'll be more good than this.</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy the story, critics are welcomed. Please make sure to comment about your opinion about this story</p><p>See you on the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All Alone with You</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>The demon lord glared deadly toward his second son from where he sit on his throne. He look like an ordinary man in his forty except for his size that tripple larger than the average human. He had black wavy long hair and a pair of deep black coloured eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He wore a dark black kimono with crimson red spider lily flower crest on the collar and sleeve, dark purple and bright red sash with two sword safely tucked on the uwa-obi, a black breastplate armor on his chest, a pair of black armor on his upper arms and a pair of black ankle-high boots</p><p> </p><p>"Shizuo" came a deep guttural voice as the demon lord continued glaring at his son, his dark black eyes sweep toward the humans that standing not far from them on their left side, whining and whimpering pathetically because of the presence of the demon lord</p><p> </p><p>He snorted and turn his head toward his second son "Explain to me right now, the reason of your action, Shizuo. Didn't i order you to kill every human on that village and when i said that, there are no exception" he demand looked at his son who stood in front of him with cold eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo, the demon lord second oldest son only look at the demon lord nonchalantly. He look like average human man in his middle of twenty with normal size of human unlike his father, he have a short blond hair that only reach the back of his neck and a pair of golden honey coloured eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He wore a white kimono over his white hadajuban with light blue carnations flower crest on the collar and sleeve, a yellow and blue sash wrapped around his torso with a sword safely tucked on its uwa-obi and a silver breastplate armor</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo looked up to the demon lord "I don't need any reason to kill them" he declared. Amon, the demon lord narrowed his eyes "And the reason is?" he inquired try his best to hold his rage, after all he didn't want Lilith, his mate to get angry at him if he 'accidentally' hurt one of their son without a good reason</p><p> </p><p>"They wasn't a threat to us therefore i didn't see any reason to kill them" the blond answered. Upon hearing his son answer the demon lord couldn't hold his anger anymore, he mentally scratch about holding back his anger and he would deal with Lilith later</p><p> </p><p>He lift his left arm as its start to glowing red and swung it, a second later all the humans head in that room is sliced off from their body. Their body fell to the floor as fresh blood keep flowing from their neck and start painting the white floor with its red color</p><p> </p><p>The blond widened his eyes as he staring at the corpse of a young girl that still holding her doll between her tiny arms, the girl he talked with this morning. He growled "Why did you do that for, father?" he asked turn toward Amon</p><p> </p><p>"I killed them just like what i want" reply Amon nonchalantly, Shizuo bailed his arm into fist "I already told you that they wasn't a threat, so why are you still killed them?" ask Shizuo raised his voice "Don't raise your voice in front of your father, young man" he said before stood up</p><p> </p><p>"You are the son of the demon lord and the second oldest out of my seven child, yet you still having those pathetic kindness feeling inside you. You are a demon and my son! So you need to start acting like my son! When i ordered you, you have to do it without any objection. Threat or not once i told you to kill then you would kill without objection" he barked walk toward Shizuo</p><p> </p><p>"Is my opinion wasn't something important to you, father? As you said early, i am one of your son, you should listen to my opinion too" Shizuo argued "Your opinion and action are nonsense, Shizuo" Amon growled "I just did what i think was right, father" Shizuo retorded "You can't talk back to your father like that, Shizuo. You have to obey me just like your other siblings and don't ever talk back to me ever again" demand Amon</p><p> </p><p>"Beside you have to understand what i'm trying to do?! I have to make sure the prophecy would never become true or else our kingdom would fall apart" declared the demon lord turn to walk back to his thrones</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make me laugh, father. Is that also why you killed Tom and his wife? Just admit it that you are scared for your own life. You never cared about anyone else" at that the demon lord stop in his track and silence filled around them before Amon decide to speak "I did not scared, Shizuo and what i did to your friends is the right thing to do, he fell in love with human. It's a great sin for a demon" he stated</p><p> </p><p>"That's unreasonable" the blond remarked "Enough, Shizuo" Amon roared turn around to face his son "You are not gonna questions me again! And i want you to act like the son of the demon lord you are, stop acting like you were human!" he ordered "No" he blurted out</p><p> </p><p>"What did you just say?" asked the demon lord as he gritted his teeth, the blond looked toward his father straight to his eyes, his golden honey orb were full with determinate "No, if you couldn't accept me as your son for what i am and if you still wouldn't change the way you ruled then i couldn't accept you as my father either" he declared before walked away</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going, son?" ask Amon sounded serious made the blond stop in his track "I decide to leave" he answered without looking back and start walk away again but then a circle of red fire suddenly appear and surrounded him and his father "What is this for?" he asked</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare to step out from this circle, Shizuo. Once you step out, you won't be my son anymore. I'll expelled you from our family and our kingdom and took your statue as the demon prince. You won't be my son anymore but you can come back again if you do something worth" Amon stated</p><p> </p><p>The blond glance back to his father and scowled "As if you ever be my father, you never act like one therefore it wouldn't be different for me whether you took my statue as demon prince or not and don't ever bother to offer me to come back because i won't came back, ever" he said before stepping out from the circle. Amon gritted his teeth "Remember this, my son. You will all alone in this world. No human would ever accept a demon like you and now even demon wouldn't accept a fallen prince like you. You will die alone and no one would be by your side. You are strong, Shizuo but you are too soft, and someday your soft side would killed you" he warned</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for your advise, Amon. I'll keep that in mind" he said as youki start to gather around him and soon he flew away from the castle and away from his kingdom. He secretly swore to himself that no matter what happen, he won't come back again even though he would be all alone in this world, he would never came back.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Two hundred years later…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Forest of Death</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The blond smiled widely as he staring at the dead deer in front of him, finally he get a good hunt after two days hunting. He could always got a hare but for a grown-up demons like him, it wouldn't be enough. That's why he decide to hunt for something bigger and after two days of hunting, he finally got a deer.</p><p> </p><p>"My hard work were paid off" he nodded to himself in approve before took the deer by its legs and start flew toward his makeshift hut. It's been two hundred years since his exile, he didn't have anywhere to go and no one would ever accept him so he decide to go to this forest</p><p> </p><p>The forest that known as Forest of Death, there's no humans live here and demon rarely came here because this forest full with haunted spirit who hasn't accept the fact that they already died. This is the most comfortable place for him at least he were all alone here without someone to disturb him.</p><p> </p><p>When he reach his hut, he began to make fire using his magic. After he settle the fire, he put the deer on the fire to make it less bloody. He might be a demon but he didn't like having blood sputtered all over his clothes, well he didn't need to wash his silk because it's magical silk made from spider yokai thus it could clean and dried itself but it would need some time for the blood and the foul scent to get off him</p><p> </p><p>After a couple minute, he took the deer from the fire and start eat it greedily, don't judge him because deer meat is so delicious. The blond couldn't hold back the sigh of satisfaction that leave his mouth, it's been a long time since the last time he felt a deer meat again and he never realize how much he miss it up until now</p><p> </p><p>He sigh contented as he lying on the ground to look at the sky above him, this kind of quietness is what he always liked from this forest. Many legends were known to telling about this forest and what kind of creature in it but no one has ever try to ensure whether it's true or not because every people or even yokai who dared to go to the forest will never came out again.</p><p> </p><p>It's all because the spirit that filled this forest, they would confuse people who came here and make them lost their way, trapped here until they die. But, of course those piece of shit would never affecting him. He was after all, the second son of the demon lords, he is born with great power and would grow up to be a powerful demon and this mere spell from those weak spirit were nothing to him.</p><p> </p><p>Time sure fly so fast and without he realize it two hundred years has passed since he decide to leave his kingdom and his title but ironically, he never even for one second in his life he missed his home nor his parents or any of his siblings</p><p> </p><p>Even from the very start, they were never a true family, they only minding their own purpose, acting in front of the others as if they loved each other. But in the truth, they were just a stranger… a bunch of strangers who shared the same blood.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Shizuo didn't care about it. He never cared about it until that day…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Three hundred years ago...</b>
</p><p>
  <em> The blond staring at his senior then to the woman beside him and back again at his senpai, it keep happening for a couple minute until Shizuo gathered himself and clear his throat "So… why are you told me to come here, Tom?" he asked </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The dreadlock man smiled "I just want to tell you that… we" he paused before put his hand on the woman's "We are getting married" he continued as the blush start to crept on his cheeks, the blond blinked again and again </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Wait what? Did i hear it right? Because i just heard you say you're getting-" before Shizuo could finish his sentence Tom cut him "Married, yeah. You heard it right, Shizuo" he exclaimed, Shizuo widened his eyes as he look toward the 'human' woman who only nodded shyly </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For a second, Shizuo didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be sound rude to his best friend, he and Tom were really closed since a long time and he wouldn't dare to questioned his decision but for a demon… To fall in love with human is… a great sin </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shizuo cleared his throat "Are you sure about this, Tom?" he look toward the human woman before continued "For a demon to married a human, it's a great sin with death as punishment. If Amon know about this…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The blond could see clearly at the mention of Amon, Tom tighten his hand around the woman and look toward Shizuo with determinant on it "I love her, Shizuo and i couldn't let her go, she's meant a lot to me" he stated </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shizuo stared at Tom unsure what to say, because he himself never felt love before, he never love someone and there's no one who ever love him, so he never knew how it feels but Tom was his friend and if he were happy with this then Shizuo will support him </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I understand, Tom. Don't worry, i'll make sure no one know about this and if Amon ever find out about this, then I Heiwajima Shizuo, as his second oldest son will do anything to make sure you won't get any punishment" the blond declared brought a smile on Tom face "Thank you, Shizuo" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, everything didn't go as they want it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm so surprised, Ani-ue" exclaimed a boy looked around 15, he had deep blue coloured hair and a pair of dark grey eyes. He wore a white kimono with dark blue orchid flower crest on the collar and sleeve, a red sash belt with one sword tucked on his uwa-obi, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shizuo look at his younger brother with cold eyes "Aoba, what are you doing here?" he asked "I'm just curious and decide to follow you. But, who might guess that you actually keep such a big secret from Chichi-ue. I wonder what will he do once he found out" he taunted </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I don't understand what are you babbling about, Aoba" he remarked before turn around to walk away "So, you didn't care about your best friends and his 'wife'?" he goaded and grin widely as he sees Shizuo stop in his track </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In flash of second, Shizuo already stood in front of him and grab Aoba neck with one hand, slam him hard to the ground make a loud noise of cracking as the ground beneath Aoba cracked and become a big hole. The younger demon hissed in pain </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What are you-" his word cut off by the blond who narrowed his eyes deadly "Listen here, you little demon. Be grateful for the fact that we shared the same blood </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Otherwise, you'll lose your head right now. And don't even think about playing dirty, Aoba. A word about this reach father and you'll lose your head" he said voice full with venom </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The blond grunted before stood and walk away from the younger demon 'What a greedy little bastard' he thought in disgust 'If not for the title he had as my younger brother, i would have his head on my hand right on this second' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey, are you still alive down there, Aoba?" ask a girl who look around 14 with black long hair that reach her back and a pair of deep dark purple eyes. She wore a dark purple kimono with mauve carnation flower crest on the collar and sleeve </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Just shut the fuck up, Haruna" he hissed before sitting up and wince as the pain spread through his body "You really stupid, ne. Challenging Shizuo no Aniki like that, you know how much strong he is, right? Even i dare to say he might much more stronger than Ran no Ani-ue </em> <em> " she remarked </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aoba only glaring at her "So, what the hell do you want from me, Haruna?" he asked with annoying tone as he leaped out from the hole and stood beside his youngest siblings who merely watching him with fascinated eyes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I just have a great idea" she giggled before walked away, Aoba raised his eyebrow then walked after her "What kind of idea?" he asked after a moment of silence, Haruna stop and glance at him "The same idea you had early for Shizuo no Ani-ue" she replied </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aoba widened his eyes then scoffed as he cross his hand in front of his chest "That wouldn't work, Shizuo Ani-ue would kill you if you dared to play dirty" he warned but Haruna only chuckled "That's if he know i'm the one who behind it" she said before continue to walked back to the castle </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>---</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The blond golden honey orb widened as he try his hard to digest the information he just receive through his brain 'Tom… pregnant… baby... Tom… would become a father!' he thought as he stared at his best friend face in front of him </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oi, Shizuo. Get yourself together! You didn't have to be that surprised, you know. It's only normal for married couple to have a child" said Tom shaking his head in disbelief "Well, i just never thought that i will soon become uncle" Shizuo admitted </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You are just too innocent" Tom muttered looking down to his lap "I know that look too well" the blond paused before shifted closer to the dreadlock man "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked, for a moment there only silence between them until the older demon lift his gaze </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Shizuo, can i ask something?" Tom inquired, Shizuo frowned but nodding "If something ever happen to us. Please protect my child and raised them just like you're raising your own child. I don't want my child to grow alone without someone to protect them" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shizuo eyes widened "Don't be ridiculous, Tom. Don't ever think like that again, i'll protect you and your small family until my death. So you don't have to worry anymore" the blond reassured make smile grow on Tom and his wife face </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I know i can rely on you, Shizuo" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>---</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> The blond scowled "Why i'm the one who have to go? Why don't you ask Ran or Kasane to do it? Why me? You know how much i hate to attend a fucking boring meeting like that" he growled but Amon only sat calmly on his thrones </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Your brother Ran are currently in middle of other business and i surely can't send Kasane or any of your younger siblings when i had you. You are the second oldest son, Shizuo. You must learn how to take a responsibility" he sternly said </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "If someday i'm passed away from this world and Ran couldn't take the thrones, you are the one who will ruled this kingdom. That's why you need to learn how to be a leader who feared by people" explained Amon as he keep his cold gaze toward Shizuo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, the blond only snorted didn't affected by Amon cold gaze at him "Really funny the way you said that" he said before narrowed his eyes "Alright, i'll do the job. Just tell me what i have to do and where i have to go. As soon as this job done the better" he grunted missed the way Amon smirk maliciously </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>That day…</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>He shouldn't have let his guard down</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>He shouldn't have accept the job</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>He shouldn't have left the kingdom that day</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>He should never trust his father...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His youki exploded as he stared at the severed head that impaled on the iron pole, that stood on the ground. He couldn't contain his anger as he recognize the head as Tom with dried blood still attach on the head </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His eyes were shut tightly but the blond know there's a hint of tears on that eyelashes. He turn his head a little and see another head that he recognize as Tom's wife impaled on the iron pole with the same expression as his husband, that Shizuo recognize as fear.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He stomped toward the castle with his youki still flared dangerously made every people on his way immediately crunched down submittingly by the immense of power Shizuo show but Shizuo could care less about it as he keep walking toward the thrones room </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He push the door made it crack and burst under his power, he looked at his father who currently talking with Haruna "Well well well, look who's here" Amon said before stood up from his thrones "Where is your manner, son. You came here bursting like that without even knocking" Amon inquired </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shizuo stomped toward his father with eyes full with anger and hatred "What the hell did you do that for?" he growled stop to stood face to face with the demon lord "Explain yourself, son. I don't understand what are you talking about" queried Amon </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't act like a fool, father" he spat "Why are you killed them?!" he exploded "Them? Oh, you mean those two traitor? I do what i have to do, Shizuo" declared Amon "You bastard, why did you killed them?!" he roared </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Amon narrowed his eyes and let his youki flared up "Don't you dare call me that" he hissed but Shizuo didn't get affected with his flaring youki instead he rest his hand on his sword hilt "I don't give any shit about that, answer my question!" he fumed </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Your friend has been declared as traitor, he commit a great sin with death as its punishment. He know what would coming at him and still he refused to release the woman, unfortunately we have to make an example for everyone who dared to disobey me" explained Amon </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You have no right, father. They are under my protection, you should have talk to me first if you decide to punish them" he narrowed his eyes toward the demon lord "Don't tell me, the mission you gave to me a week ago is only distraction so i could leave them here with you free to do what you want with them. Is that true, father?" he asked </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Amon smirked made Shizuo blood boiled even more "Do you wish to fight me, son?" he asked with calmly tone as he rested his hand on one of his sword hilt "Do you, father?" he questioned back. Amon grinned before leap toward his son and grab the hilt of his sword </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shizuo readied himself as he pull out his sword, the sound of swords clank each other rang echoed the room. Their youki collided and make the castle vibrated because of the power. "What are they doing?" mumbled a woman as she walk out from her room </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shizuo and Amon hopped back at the same time and readied their sword "Are you wish to kill me?" asked Amon "No" came a reply from the blond make Amon raised his eyebrow "However, i will make sure you will tell me the one who told you about Tom and his wife" he added </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He could hear Amon snorted "And you think i would tell you that" he goaded, Shizuo leaped forward and once again their sword meet but this time Amon draw his other sword and intend to attack Shizuo side but Shizuo used his other hand to stop his father hand </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Using his claw he grip the hand tighter and let out his poison to seeped down on the wrist, make it melted. Amon gritted his teeth as Shizuo claws deepened on his hand and then pull his arms off his body, surprise written all over Amon face but Shizuo didn't care </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He used the opportunity to hopped back whilw swung his sword, this time a blue energy coming out from the sword and attack the demon lord. Amon raised his sword as a shield but the impact of the energy could push his back several feet from where he was standing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Used this moment, Shizuo immediately leaped forward and swung his sword again, it success to make scratch on Amon breastplate "Not bad" he grinned before raised his sword and black energy start gathering around the sword </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He swung it and a wave of black energy came attack Shizuo "But you're less with experience than me" he said before swung his other sword and red energy hurled toward Shizuo. The blond gritted his teeth as his right hand took the damage and injured badly </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Amon smirked before leaping forward, Shizuo readied his sword on his right hand and their sword collided create a bigger vibration than before "I'm start to wonder why are you using your injured arm" said Amon and Shizuo couldn't help but grinned  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Want to find out?" he dared before pushed forward his father sword and use the opportunity to throw his sword a little and change its direction before sweep to used his left hand, attacked Amon from the other side. He was ready to attack again but a voice interrupt them </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What in seven hells going on here?!" exclaimed the voice, Shizuo glance toward the door to see his mother standing there. She had a long blond hair that were tied on top-knot but still reach down to her thigh and a pair of golden honey eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She wore a white kimono with a touch of golden yellow on its back, collar and right sleeve with the same flower crest as Shizuo, a bright red obi that match with her hairpin and a long fluffy tail dropped between her forearm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Behind her stood Shizuo other siblings that staring at them with disbelief look "Shizuo, are you came to fighting with your father?" asked Lilith turn to glance at Amon with narrowed eyes "And you shouldn't act so childish and fight your own son" she said </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Amon chuckled "You're wrong, honey. We just playing, right Shizuo?" at this Shizuo only sheathe his sword and turn away "Whatever" he mumbled clearly before exited the room with uglier mood than before he stepped into the thrones room </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What's going on here?" ask Lilith toward Amon after Shizuo left the room "Nothing to worry about" replied Amon reattached his severed wrist, Lilith frowned "Did Shizuo cut off your wrist?" she asked "It's really weird for you to be off guard like that" Amon only shrugged "He just took me by surprise" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>---</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Kida" the blond called "Yes, Shizuo-sama. Did you need something?" asked the young demon, he wore white kimono with black hakama and a yellow scarve around his neck "I want you and Mikado to retrieve my friends head and find their body" he ordered </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kida tilted his head "I'm sorry to ask, Shizuo-sama. But what did you planned to do with it?" he asked, Shizuo were silence for a moment before looked out the window "I'm gonna gave them a proper burial and don't worry, if someone try to stop you just tell them it's my order" he answered </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kida bowed before walk out from the room, leaving Shizuo alone. The blond clench his arms into fist until his knuckle turn white 'I failed… i failed to protect you, my friends even your unborn child… i failed to protect them' he thought to himself as a single tear fell down from his eyes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A couple days later…</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shizuo stood in front of two grave with eyes full of sorrow and resentful "You should be more careful from now on, Ani-ue" a voice came from behind him "Iroha, what are you doing here?" asked Shizuo pretend to not hear her warning </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I just want to pay a respect for your friends" replied Iroha. She look around 15 had short purple hair with one part of her bangs covering one eye, she had a pair of mauve coloured eyes. Wearing white kimono with a touch of pink on its back and left sleeve and lily flower crest on the sleeve and dark purple obi. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Anyway, i'm serious with my warning early. Seems like some of our siblings start disliked you after your reckless fight with Chichi-ue especially Ran ani-ue and Kisuke ani-ue. They might fear you will took Chichi-ue place" she mumbled earn a scowl from Shizuo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm not planning to take his place" huffed Shizuo, Iroha chuckled darkly "It doesn't matter whether you want it or not, they are too stupid to see it after all. And maybe you should just be careful with all your siblings, you cannot trust them" she advised </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Including you?" Shizuo questioned, Iroha shrugged "It's up to you" she said before turn around "Kida and Mikado" the blond spoke up made Iroha stop in her track "If someday i'm leaving this castle, take them under your wing. I don't believe anyone else" he said </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iroha glance toward him and stared him for a couple second before shrugging "Whatever" she said before walk away </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Present time…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The blond sighed as his old memories came to the surface once again "At least those two would be fine with Iroha" he mumbled. Truth to be told from all demons in this world Iroha is the only one he really trusted.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike their other siblings, Iroha doesn't care much about power and she wasn't a cunning person. She might acted cold but deep inside she were more caring than their other siblings and sometimes she help people</p><p> </p><p>The other person he trusted after Iroha is his mother, Lilith. She always act neutral and didn't like conflict that much. She and Shizuo were closer than any other siblings and Lilith always spoil Shizuo unlike her attitude toward her other child.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately stood from his position as every bell in his body rang in warning, he could feel another presence and from what he felt it was only ordinary human but its aura felt so much different than any other human, this is what might cause Shizuo instinct alarmed <em>'This presence... It's human but there something different' </em>he thought</p><p> </p><p>"I know you were there, come out before i make you" he ordered, there's a rustling came from behind him make him startled and turn around only to find the most beautiful creature he ever seen, Shizuoi eyes widened as he felt he couldn't take his eyes away from the creature in front of him</p><p> </p><p>Stood in front of him is a young human boy looked around 15 with pale white skin, black ebony hair and a pair of crimson coloured eyes. He wore a baby pink suikan with a touch of white on its sleeve and collar with carnation flower crest over his white hadajuban, a black hikigoshi and white hakama</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo sniffing the air and frowned <em> 'This is… a scent of blood… could it be...' </em>he thought gazed to the boy in front him "Oi, you-" before he could finish his sentence the boy fell slumped to the ground. Shizuo gritted his teeth as he walk toward the slumped figure, when he kneel beside the body and gently shook it</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, are you okay?" he asked while turn the body around only to be surprise to see a blood seeped out from his torso<em>'He's dying, the boy is dying'</em> he widened his eyes as image of Tom and his wife appear in his mind<em> 'I won't let him to die' </em>he thought before pulled a piece of his suikan sleeve and press it to the wound <em>'You'll be fine' </em>he keep repeating in his mind again and again as he tend the boy wound</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kimono : Traditional japanese clothes</p><p>Sash : Special belt for Kimono clothing</p><p>Uwa-obi : Special belt that samurai in medieval used to tucked their sword</p><p>Hadajuban : Undershirt, usually placed before wearing Kimono or any other traditional clothes</p><p>Ani-ue : A formal way to address a big brother</p><p>Chichi-ue : A formal way to address father</p><p>Suikan : A special traditional jacket purposely to outdoor activity with a wide sleeve</p><p>Hakama : A traditional pants</p><p>Hikigoshi : A piece of clothes that used to tied Suikan and Hakama together like a belt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>